User equipment (a UE) may communicate with a base station to provide information to and/or receive information from devices of a network, such as an LTE network. The UE may communicate with the base station using radio frequency (RF) signals. Some UEs may generate more RF signals and/or may generate RF signals more frequently than other UEs.